


My My My!

by stardustwitch



Series: misfortunes' fortune [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, I'M STILL SUCK AT WRITING, M/M, Restaurants, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Waiters & Waitresses, anton is making a short appearance, i can't write something that is not related to food lol, i'm suck at grammar sorry, porter is stoopid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwitch/pseuds/stardustwitch
Summary: it's the same ol' days in the restaurant until the very cute man comes and makes Porter began to doubt his own sanity.





	My My My!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. And I'm still trying to write hehehe. Meanwhile, enjoy!
> 
> (The title is from Troye Sivan’s latest song [“My My My!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5TqNsr6YuQ) that keeps on repeat and currently making its way to appear EVERYTIME on my mind without my consent.)

 

As clock strikes to one P.M, Porter knows that in a blink of an eye, the place will be swarmed with hangry people. He hasn’t stand for a minute after he goes out from the kitchen and somebody already hailed him. He runs his hands to smooth his medium length brown hair and _here we_ _go_ , he thinks.

                In an hour, he goes in and out from the kitchen a lot – he serves the food, he delivers the food, he explains a menu for a customer, he gets any additional orders from the customer, he receives complains about the food and he has to go back to the kitchen to get a new one for the customer. He keeps telling himself to be chill and smiles everytime. He just don’t want to make any trouble in his newest job. He just wanted to get that new expensive DJ controller so he could go back to make a performance in small night clubs again. His old DJ controller was acting up lately, from freezing, jog wheel stuck, even glitchy faders. He sighed at that thought. He missed hitting the small night clubs with his songs blaring through the speakers. Really.

He sighed again. People in the small clubs are probably say shit about his dissapearance again. Once he went incognito, people say that he’s gone because he’s eloping with some girl he knows in the club while the truth is, he lost his new song’s MIDI draft on his computer and it drives him crazy. On the other hand, his DJ controller was acting up. Then, this time... what are those people going to say about him?

“Excuse me,” he just about to go back to the kitchen absentmindedly with an empty tray when that voice sends Porter back to the reality. Well, what he sees makes his heart plummeted to the ground. He never sees a beautiful face like this one : a very beautiful beady eyes, along with his cute button nose and thin lips. His long brown hair framed his face so perfectly, even his facial hairs looked right. All of sudden, Porter’s mind is blown with such thoughts; like running his hands over this man’s facial hairs, or how does it feel to kiss him and getting tickled by those facial hairs. _Damn_. “Excuse me?”

Porter has no idea that he probably staring at this cute man with the sexiest accent that he ever heard. This cute man even looked at him with tilted head, just like a doe-eyed puppy. _Damn._ “Oh sorry,” Porter says. “Is there anything that I _could_ _do for you_?”

                _Oh boy, did I just flirt_ , Porter thinks. Porter even doesn’t noticed that he’s emphasized ‘could do for you’. He even doesn’t recognized himself anymore and his mind keeps shouting “oh my god OH MY GOD oh my God” just like how the metronome clicks. He even could hear his heart beating and counting it with his mental metronome.   _Fucking metronome,_ he thinks.

                “I want one pastrami sandwich, please,” the cute man says. Well, is it the accent or how that lips move that makes Porter crazy.

                “Okay. Anything else?,”

                “Oh, and an orange juice, please,” the cute man says while giving Porter’s back the menu. _Whoa, he even has the longest beautiful fingers ever_ , Porter thinks. His thoughts haven’t stopped shouting ‘beautiful beautiful beautiful’ over and over.  “Thank you.”

                Porter smiled and says, “sure, your orders will coming right away.”

 

                Few minutes later, he hears the bell rings. That’s a cue for him to delivers the customer’s order from the kitchen and there it is, one pastrami sandwich and one orange juice. He’s about to snatch that dishes when somebody walks and takes that dishes to the tray. “That’s mine, Robinson,”. _Damn, Anton_ , Porter thinks. Anton is fine. Anton is the nicest person in the restaurant. He always bring Porter some coffee before they started to work, he even lending a hand if Porter couldn’t take any orders again, and so on.

                Porter sighed. Well, here it is, he’s saying goodbye to the opportunity to –

                _Wait._

Porter jogs to Anton and stops in front of him – he even literally slides in front of him until his shoes making squeak sounds. “What’s wrong, Robinson?,” Anton asked. “Move, I have to – “

                “That’s the problem,” Porter says. Anton raises his eyebrows. Porter grows impatiently and start to shake his feet a lot. “Well, the problem is, the person that asked these things is so cute as fuck, so please?”

                Without further ado, Anton gives the tray to Porter and smiled. “I’m going to take another order, then. Good luck, bro!” As Anton walks back to the kitchen, Porter quickly pick one napkin on the tray. He fished out a pen from his breast pocket and balancing himself to write his phone number on the napkin. He proudly grinned with his ingenuity and resuming to deliver the orders for the hungry cute man. He walks gleefully to the cute man’s table and serves the food to the cute man, the cute man immediately devours the pastrami sandwich while mumbling thank you. “Sure, enjoy your food,” Porter says. Then, he quickly moves to other table that already hails him while still keeping an eye to the cute man.

                When he finishes jotting down the orders of some tables, he suddenly remembers the cute man and Porter almost losts his shit - _OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FACE?_ Porter cups his own mouth for calm himself and also calming his pure secondhand embarassment. He quickly approaches the cute man and oh my god, it’s a mess : the cute man is still enjoying his pastrami sandwich. The man was so immersed to his own hunger until he doesn’t notice 1.) Porter stands next to him 2.) The fact that there’s pen ink all over his face. When he wiped the napkin to his mouth, it becomes more disastrous again; the pen ink are doubled over and more visible than before.

                _Shit_ , Porter doesn’t know that he cursed under his breath until the cute man realizes that he stands there. Porter quickly wears his cutest smile and trying as hard as he can to be calm. “H-h-hi,” he starts. “I just – I – i – i just want to let you know that there’s pen ink all over your face.”

                The cute man leans forward and that makes Porter even feel more stupid than ever. “I’m sorry,” the cute man says. “I can’t hear you, it’s too loud here.”

                Porter clears his throat. “I’m sorry, there’s pen ink all over your face.”

                With that, the cute man’s eyes widened. He abruptly stops eating, puting the sandwich on the plate, and wipe his face with one finger. Of course, there’s a pen ink on his finger. “Oh my – “

                “Umm, would you mind if I get that for you?,” Porter interrupted. “I mean, I will – “ Porter quickly fished out a wet wipes from his apron front pocket and pick one napkin from the pack. “May I?”

                The cute man looks at Porter and then, he looks at the napkin with Porter’s number that has ruined over. Then, the man’s reaction is definitely not something Porter has been hoped for : he smiled and taking the wet wipes from Porter’s hands. “Well, I will get this mess out from my face by myself. But, as a payback, at what time do you finished? Would you mind to go out with me?”.

                Of course, Porter says yes.  

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from this [AU](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/137639410630/waiterwaitress-aus) because it's so funny I can't help it. I'm so sorry if it's too short because I need to working on my teaching materials hehehe. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are needed and thank you if you do that. Hope your farms are flourishing and your crops have been wateredっゝω・)っ～ [hmu](http://twitter.com/mcunantes) and we can talk about portgo all day luvs ❤


End file.
